Stuck
by JTF2
Summary: Team one is coming back from a traning mission out of province when they get snowed in at the airport. Jules has a bad dream and Sam is there for her. It didnt really turn out how i wanted but let me know! Jammy, R&R please! :


'Attention all patrons I regret to inform you that all flights are cancelled until the snow stops. There are rooms available in the hotel, and we will try our hardest to get you all to your destination as quickly as possible'

Everyone looked at each other and sighed. Team 1 had been at a training session in Winnipeg for three days and were flying back to Toronto that night, until the snow came. Now there were people spread all over the airport waiting until the snow quit so the planes could fly out, but knowing Canada it could be all night. Ed, Wordy and Spike were calling their respective family members while Sam and Jules were going for coffee. Things had been going well with them, but it wasn't officially dating. Coming back to where the team was situated with an arm full of food and coffee Jules said

'This sucks, now what are we supposed to do? The hotel is probably full…'

Exchanging worried looks Ed said

'Well we can chill here I guess, I mean we all still have our suitcases so that's good and they seem to be handing out blankets'

Sam sighed and walked towards the window. It was only eight and already dark, although you couldn't see anything if it was light due to the snow.

At ten people were a little more relaxed. Sam and Jules were leaning up against the window talking when Jules shivered

'Here, take my hoodie, I'm not wearing it'

Sam said and pulled it out of his bag. He knew this was her favourite and whenever they went away somewhere he brought it for her. She gladly put it on. Leaning back she put up the hood so her head was not on the window and said

'I'm going to listen to music ok?'

She pulled the hoodie closer and breathed the familiar Sam smell. She was relaxed and warm and near Sam, all that one could ask for. Leaning against him she felt his warmth and the music tied it all together. The last couple of weeks had been rough on her; she was having these dreams and was almost scared to fall asleep. But she knew he was close so that made it better.

'They seem to be the only ones who are not upset they are here'

Ed said as he laid down a card.

'Ya, well at least she is comfortable by the looks of it'

Laying down another card and winning the game he said

'I wonder what has been on her mind lately. She seems distracted and I found her in the locker room and she had been crying, although she would never admit to it'

Jules had fallen asleep about five minutes ago; he could tell when her breathing evened out. Suddenly she jumped, sat straight up and looked towards Sam with tears in her eyes.

'Sam! Oh my god I am so sorry please forgive me! Wait… you're not dead? You're not dead!'

She said and threw herself in his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks and getting his shirt wet.

'Jules breathe and tell me what's going on?'

She held on to him tight and said

'I dreamt I had shot you! I was on a building taking out a target but at the last second it was you and… and I shot you Sam!'

She looked up at him and he could tell she was really upset. Tilting her head up so she would look at him he wiped a stray tear from her cheek and said

'Well Jules I am here and well ok? Now why don't we go for a walk?'

She nodded and as they walked away she stayed turned away from the team. Sam checked over his shoulder and saw a questioning look from Ed. He shrugged his shoulders in response and led Jules away. They found a part of the airport that was unoccupied and sat on the floor, Sam had is arm around her shoulder and she had her head on his chest.

'Jules what happened back there?'

He said when he thought she was ready to talk

'I… I have been having these dreams lately where I accidently shoot you or something bad happens ever since Lew died and I really don't want to die Sam! I wouldn't know what to do without you'

This was the onset of fresh tears and he pulled her closer to him. This explained a lot, she seemed to be very cautious around him and always needing to know where he was. Kissing the top of her head he whispered

'Don't worry Jules, I won't leave'


End file.
